Woona
Description Woona is a female gray alicorn filly, with a gray mane, a moon apron, and a paper hat, that appears as main protagonist in the Moonstuck series, a very silly Ask a Pony Tumblr, where she appears and does random things on the moon, mostly cute. In Moonstuck, Woona acquires stats as she does things at the request of people on Tumblr, which brings her certain benefits, from Detective's intuition, origami skills, class points and cuteness points, the latter being her most recognized skill, with more than a billion points, because she's the most adorable thing that exists in the entire universe! Woona is a pretty cheerful, curious, optimistic and adventurous pony, always ready to explore the moon, and thus find exciting riddles and decipher great riddles and mysteries with her cuteness! She's really cute! In one of her adventures on the moon, she finds a magical portal at the bottom of the moon along with the water, and upon entering, she finds herself in a world with gravity and kinda rustic. She decides to explore, and to her surprise, there were ways of life. But what they didn't tell is that they took her as a threat... although Woona didn't forget her secret weapon: '''her cuteness loaded with a deadly grenade launcher!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :Woona gains a Loch-n-Load with 2 shots, each one does 400 damage in a big radius on a direct hit. Unlike the vanilla Loch-n-Load, the shots will not shatter when touching a surface, but their damage will be partially decreased. :Additionally, the map gets covered in a gray fog and the gravity force is decreased to everyone, but significantly more to the RED team. After the first 5 seconds of the effect, RED players will start to suffocate, losing 5 health per second. The rage lasts 20 seconds, but Woona will keep the Loch-n-Load after it ends. This effect's duration isn't refreshed nor extended when the Rage is used while the previous one is still active. :This rage stuns sentries at a long range for 20 seconds. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Melee Weapon Primary Weapon (Rage) Miscellaneous Woona is the name given by the community to Princess Luna when she was a filly, and due to the popularity of this version of Luna, Woona has had her own place in the hearts of everyone, as well as in several fanfics and fanarts. Even though she is really cute, she can send you to the moon with her rockets! If Woona uses the Panzer Pants taunt, she will shoot the same projectile as her bison instead of rockets, but the projectile doesn't function like the bison one in this case. However if she uses it after her rage, the projectile will cause the big explosion effect, although the real explosion radius will remain the same. Battle Strategies Outdated Battling as Woona Woona is a really strong and adorable hale, apart of her melee able of killing a soldier from a single hit, her rage provides her 2 rockets that are able for killing anyone who gets close, due of their huge damage, so it would be best to shoot at the ground, near them, to kill your main target, and hopefully, the explosion will end with others who are close too. But you must take into account that the rockets shoots very slowly, so don't shoot from far away, since the others will have plenty of time to evade them easily, so it would be best to shoot them from close up, either from the ground or a surface where the explosion radius reaches them and blows them to the moon! Remember that you have a little more jump height, so take that to your advantage to be more skillful than others, and better combining it with your super jump. Battling against Woona 3 keywords: Keep your distance! Remember that Woona is a very strong hale from very close, both for her melee and rockets, so preferably use classes that are fast and do good damage from the distance, the scout is perfect to avoid her deadly attacks and do juicy damage; also the sniper does pretty well, a good and sneaky spy too. The sentries of the engie are destroyed with Woona's rockets, and the engie is annihilated with the explosion of it or with her melee, so they will suffer a lot agaisnt her, as well with demoknights, heavys.. (more than all slow classes and those who depends on his melee for doing damage). Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Icky - Interrobang Pie Invades Equestria Ducktales Remastered Soundtrack - Moon Theme Quotes "Moonstuck!" Begins Sound Effect - Intro "You are now princess Woona." "Hi!" "You're overcome with your own cuteness." Voice "You really do." - Intro "Hop!" - Super Jump "For some reason you find yourself on the Moon. What will you do?" "Hmm..." - Rage "Hi!" - Killing Spree "FEAR ME!" - Killing Spree "A chicken. Hi chicken!" - Killing a Scout Laugh - Killing a Spy "You saw nothing." - Killing a Spy "Aw, how sweet. Too bad you're all gonna die!" Roaring - Last Man Standing Scream "Aaw...bad end." - Failure Piano Music "Aww..." - Failure "Oh yeah!" - Victory "'''YAY!'"'' Fantasy XII Victory Fanfare "Wait how did that work? What?! Uh, whatever, fuck this." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Alicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses